Reflection
by SkyBlue-Dreamer
Summary: Kouichi has always gazed upon the mirror in the middle of the night... It was only when he took a closer look at his reflection that he became scared. Little does he know that sinister forces are at work that will tear his life apart as he knows it...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING (for the entire story): Dub names are used. Possibly some language. And it's an AU.

EDIT: Just fixed a few errors. Content is the same.

~ Chapter 1 ~

**Kouichi's POV**

I stared at the mirror. He stared back, his own cold, blue eyes boring into my dark ones. I reached up and lightly touched the glass with the flat of my palm. He grudgingly did the same, the reflection seemingly both at the same time simply that, while at other times a completely different person.

I allowed my hand to gently slide off the mirror, his hand moving with much more purpose, yet still bound to my movements. I inched closer to the boy, his expression clearly displaying irritation. Strange, I thought, as although confused, I felt at ease. Perhaps he didn't like the coating of darkness that adorned the room at night. Even stranger as that's where and when I felt most at ease.

My own curiosity growing I took a closer look at the world the mirror-glass showed me. Or more precisely, at the boy in it. His mouth quirked downwards into a scowl, breaking his complete symmetry to my relaxed feature. "Who are you?" I asked quietly, gazing at the blue eyes so much like mine. He stared back at me, unmoving, an answer unforthcoming.

Feeling stupid at asking a reflection (and my own at that) such an idiotic question, I sighed and forced my eyes from my double to gaze wordlessly at the tiny room in which I slept. Although it was dark due to it being the middle of the night, I could see every portion of the room perfectly. Thin sheets covered a small bed that was unceremoniously shoved into the corner and squashed by a rickety desk. The desk was covered with sketches and lilting writing and looked old and beat down. A set of twin book selves was littered with many thick volumes, each placed with care, albeit the bindings coming apart. A simple dressing-drawer took up the rest of the wall-space which held the pathetic amount of clothes that I possessed. A worn backpack sat atop it, its bulging form hinting at the school supplies buried within. The dark curtain was drawn, blocking any light that the outside world had to offer. Smiling at the comfortable sparseness of my room, I turned back to the full-length mirror that stood behind me…

The boy was deeply scowling, his smooth face openly showing frustration.

I gasped in surprise at the great difference between us, one of us content while the other annoyed.

As if realising his mistake, my doppelganger quickly adjusted himself to match me perfectly, the lines on his face smoothing as his feature relaxed. I blinked a few more times, but the image simply copied me. "Great, now I'm imagining things…" I muttered darkly underneath my breath, my own features hardening as I glared at the mirror.

I don't know why, but I always felt like mirror-me preferred to frown.

Normally, I'd just give up on the mirror at that point, but that night I just didn't feel like giving up that easily.

He was like my complete opposite, I felt. Just like me, but totally different. Fitting for a reflection, don't you think? Working on that assumption, I relaxed my features again, stepping up close to the cool surface of the mirror. He liked his personal space. Ignoring his (imaginary as reflections don't actually have feeling or minds of their own) annoyance, I gazed deeply into his eyes, searching for answers to questions I hadn't yet asked. His eyes, which I swore were the smallest degree lighter than my own, bore into my in return, a fierce stare. I didn't dwell on the fact that the boy could search my eyes in return; my dark eyes revealed nothing. But his… I saw confusion (normal since that was what I was feeling too) and frustration. I saw latent anger and concealed pain in those orbs.

None of it made sense to me. Why were my reflection's eyes so different to my own? Why was the other boy in pain? Why was he so angry? I bit my lip, hating the feeling of sorrow I felt for the image behind the glass, hating myself for the fact I was feeling sorry for a simple manipulation of light.

Yet the persistent feeling refused to leave me and I felt my heart begin to ache as I stared into those eyes which could have been mistaken for mine.

Drawing in a deep breath, I tore my eyes away from his own, instead making them trace the outline of his face. Same nose, same chin, same eyebrows, and the same eyelashes. Yet I felt a strange stirring in my chest as I inwardly latched onto the fact his lips seemed more firm and controlled than my own soft, vulnerable ones…

Actually I might have had more trouble penetrating the darkness than I originally thought as I leaned forward to peer at the silky black hair of the reflection. The exact same colour, yet seemingly having slightly less volume and looking somehow softer. I blinked in surprise the closer I got to the glass as I noticed the boys hair reached down longer that mine. In fact it was a completely different style and was held back by a single elastic!

I felt sick. Maybe mama was right and too much reading was bad for you and I was finally losing my mind because of it. I wanted nothing more than to cover the image with the cloth I used to protect it with during the day. I wanted to permit the tingling weakness in my legs so as to forget the mirror's lie. I wanted… I wanted to figure it out. My curiosity always was my weak point, I bitterly thought to myself, because I wanted to KNOW. I wanted to know even though every sense I had was crying for me to ignore it. But it was as if I NEEDED to know.

I moved even closer towards the mirror, adrenalin coursing through my veins. I once more placed the flat of my palm against the cool of the glass. The reflection moved his hand to mine at the same time, still copying my every movement even though I was sure that he was no longer truly me. I leaned forward so that if we were truly in the same room, we would have been only an inch apart. His fierce blue eyes bore into my searching sapphire eyes, a gaze that once made would be near impossible to break. "Who are you?" I whispered, so softly as if asking any louder would cause this strange dream I was having to shatter and leave everything a broken mess.

He said nothing but I suddenly saw the boy standing in a large, bare room, gold and white lavished the architecture. He was wearing light silk clothes and looked as fit as a prince. His expression however remained the same; frustration and quietly fuming anger. The room was also bright. Blindingly so…

Oh man, it stung! I screamed as my arms instinctively came up to clutch at my burning retina. I toppled over backwards and my breath temporarily left me as my back hit the wooden floor hard. It hurt! I screamed again as the light from the room beyond the mirror fell upon my prone form. My whole body was on fire! It hurt so much! It burnt! Forcing myself not to scream any further I curled up into myself, burying my head in my chest and arms.

I whimpered as I felt myself blacking out, "Who are you?"

AN: I had originally intended this as a one-shot, short and to the point, but I got viciously attacked by a plot bunny as I wrote this chapter and decided to make it a chapter-series instead (I feel strangely confidant about this one). Fun fact: This is the story that broke my writer's block for all my other stories. Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated (I literally spend the rest of the day/night feeling on top of the world!). Feel free to ask any questions. Flames are used to warm me up before the cold of 'wherever I am' gives me frostbite. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Asarikou-chan who so wonderfully gave me a beautiful review, Darkness Within Us for the amazing Fav, and EnzanBlaze for the supportive Story Alert!

~ Chapter 2 ~

* * *

><p><strong>Takuya's POV<strong>

Kouji was acting strangely today.

And it wasn't just me; everybody else had noticed it too.

But every time someone would ask he'd just glare at the person and reply with a scathing "Nothing."

Everyone was worried, but I think I was the one who cared the most.

Yeah, even more than Kouji's father.

I guess it's just 'cause I spend more time with the guy than anyone else though. That and I've been trying to get Kouji to call me a friend for years.

Jerk, still can't look at me except as a nuisance or a rival.

Except even though we were hardly close, I always managed to hang around him. Job reasons.

He had always been cold and annoying aloof, but he was never as distant as he had been today.

At breakfast he barely ate. He just stared off into the distance, dark azure eyes unfocussed.

"Kouji?" I asked, lowering my spoon, hoping to snap him out of it.

He blinked and his gaze snapped to mine, "What?" he asked, voice full of irritation.

Ignoring his tone, I raised an eyebrow, "You totally zoned out, buddy. What's up?"

"Nothing." He snapped, his tone harsh and his features cold, "And I'm not your buddy."

"But-" I began to protest.

"Shut up, Takuya." He glared.

I shovelled some more of my breakfast into my mouth and dropped it.

Later I caught him scrutinizing every mirror he came across, even going so far as to clean the dirtier ones.

Until I confronted him about it. Then I was the one doing the cleaning. Man, my hands are gonna smell like cleaning stuff for days! AND I never even got an answer to what he was doing…

Anyway, things only came to a head at noon that afternoon. AFTER I had cleaned every mirror in that damned palace!

Sometimes I hate being personal guard to the prince…

I told him so too, just as he was reclining under the shade of a blossoming sakura tree, the white silk of his clothes being stained green by the fresh grass.

He raised one dark eyebrow at me, "Yeah, WHY do YOU of all people have that job?" he asked, an expression of annoyance clear on his face.

I sighed and plonked down next to the boy, uncaring if it was 'allowed' for 'a commoner to treat royalty like another commoner'. Without missing a beat we glanced at each other and said, "Punishment." In unison.

I chuckled, grinning; noting that I had finally managed to get the stoic Kouji to crack a smile.

That's our relationship for now. He doesn't know it yet, but we ARE friends. Getting him to admit it is the hard part.

"So… gonna tell me what's bothering you?" I asked, my grin lightening and turning into a soft smile. Now was not the time to have another argument about whose punishment it was.

He sighed and turned to once more gaze at the tiny pink petals that floated off of the tree, his expression one of deep thought.

Shinya, my younger brother, says I was born without the ability to achieve that look.

"Kouji…" I probed, worried about the raven-haired boy beside me.

"Takuya, what I say now never reaches the ears of ANYONE. Got it?" he turned, fixing his stern gaze on me, his words firm, but his eyes briefly showing insecurity.

The insecurity might just be my imagination though. This is KOUJI, we're talking about here.

I nodded, knowing that saying or doing otherwise would break whatever trust the boy had in me.

His expression softened, features smoothening, "I… heard a voice through my dreams." He admitted, body tense, obviously expecting me to laugh.

"A voice? What did it say?" I asked, scooting closer; worried that whatever he said next might be too soft for me to catch. My curiosity had been perked; I always had been once to believe in destiny for some reason.

Kouji looked away, his gaze once more fixed on something that wasn't there, "It didn't say anything. It asked me a question…"

I waited (not one of my strong suites), wishing the prince would just hurry up and tell me what it asked, but knowing if I told him to just 'spit it out', he'd become even more tight lipped.

He closed his eyes, shutting his blue eyes behind pale lids, and I couldn't help but imagine he was replaying the scene of his dream over in his head, "He asked… He asked who I was..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kouichi's POV<strong>

I woke up to Zoe's smiling green eyes. I smiled up at her even though it felt like my head had been pounded in, "Good morning, Zoe." I said softly.

Zoe has been my friend for about a few months now, but already I felt we were as close as best friends. She was tall and beautiful with soft lips and shining blonde hair. She had a slim, but athletic figure and the kindest green eyes I've ever seen. She has thick, full lashes and smooth, clear skin. She's independent and usually dressed in lavender. She's the most compassionate person I've ever met (not counting my mother) and has a very strong will. Unlike me, she'd rather run around outside than curl up with a good book, but somehow we still became good friends.

We met when she saw me crying outside the hospital. My mother had been particularly ill that week and I was worried that it was finally going to be too much for her. Usually I don't like leaving myself open and vulnerable like that, but my mother had just collapsed and they didn't know whether she was going to make it. It was like a dark cloud had covered the world that day. And I suppose, looking back, Zoe became my silver lining when she wrapped her arms around me and told me that it would be alright; even though she didn't even know what was wrong. She was right.

She laughed from her sitting position next to my prone form on the bed, bringing me out of my memories, "It's AFTERNOON, Kouichi."

Okay, now I'm embarrassed, "A-afternoon?" I stuttered, groggily pushing myself up and propping up on my hands.

She shook her head at me, giggling a little more, "Yep. Geeze, when you said you 'slept in sometimes' I didn't think you meant it like this!" she joked, placing her hands on her hips.

I nodded, my mind going back to the events of last night. Had I dreamed it all up? I looked over to the mirror and noted that someone had been kind enough to cover it back up with its cloth. Who had done that? Was it Zoe? Or was it mom? If it was one of them then why d-

"Earth to Kouichi!" Zoe said waving one her hands in front of my face, her lips pushed together in a concerned frown.

I jolted back to the current situation, "Sorry." I blushed, "I guess I zoned out mulling everything over."

Zoe pursed her lips and pushed one of her long blonde locks behind her ear, "What were you thinking about?" she asked softly, worry shining in her light green eyes, "Is it about what happened last night? About how you ended up lying on the floor?"

My breath hitched in my throat as I thanked whatever higher being there was that it was Zoe, my closet (and arguably only) friend, that found me instead of my mother. I nodded my head slowly, I had no reason to hide what happened from Zoe; she was also my only confidant, "Yeah… Did you cover the mirror?"

A confused expression flooded the girl's face, but she nodded nonetheless, "Yeah. I also moved you onto your bed…" a gentle smile crept onto her features, "You're welcome."

I chuckled weakly back, shifting so I was now sitting up properly, the bed creaking slightly, "Thanks, Zoe." I frowned as I saw the bright light invading my room through my window out of the corner of my eye; I always had enjoyed the dark and sunlight streaming into my room never ceased to annoy me. I wondered if I looked like that boy in my mirror when I was annoyed… Not that you could really tell either way.

I turned to give Zoe my full attention, smiling at how her blonde hair shined so magically in the sun's light, "You might not believe me…" I began, always hesitant to reveal anything about myself I did not fully understand.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Kouichi, we've been over this! I'm your friend and you can trust me."

I smiled shyly back at her, grateful for her inevitable reassurance. Friends were hard for me to come by and I was eternally glad the beautiful teen had chosen to be mine. Slowly I told her what had happened. Throughout my story she sat patient, not saying a word, listening.

To my relief, she believed me…

Or humoured me. I hoped it was the first.

The lavender-clothed girl got off my bed and cautiously walked over to the covered mirror, stopping an arm's length away, "And you say you usually uncover it and look at it in the middle of the night?" she questioned, her soft hand touching the dark fabric at one of the top corners.

I slid out of my bed covers and inwardly flinched at the lingering weakness in my legs as they hit the wooden floor. I pulled the covers back up the now-empty bed, "Yeah. Every night."

Zoe peered at the mirror as if by looking at it from different angles would somehow reveal all its secrets. She put a hand to her chin, her usual 'thinking' posture. "And… have you ever uncovered or looked at it during the day?"

I blinked. No, I hadn't. For some reason I always felt like whatever mystery the old mirror had to offer would shrink away and hide during the sun's reign. And school took up the whole morning anyway. I also felt like something bad would happen if I ever let the sun shine directly on its face…

Feeling like I'd get laughed at if I told her about my 'bad feeling' I simply shrugged and said, "Don't mysteries normally reveal themselves at night?"

The slim girl sighed and shook her head, "That's just Hollywood talk." Her hand moving even higher up to curl around the corner of the cloth that hid the mirror from the waking world.

A part of me I didn't even know I had screamed in terror as I saw her hand, as if in slow motion, begin to pull the cloth off.

"No!" I yelled, dashing forward and snatching the fabric out of her hand. My heart roared in my ears as I quickly replaced the cloth to its proper position, my movements possessing a sort of fluid and grace that I usually lacked.

Zoe blinked slowly and turned head to stare at me, her expression one of shock and bewilderment. As if on cue, the world suddenly switched back to normal time. "K-Kouichi?" she stammered, at an apparent loss at what had just occurred. I really couldn't blame her; I must have looked like a lunatic. And worse, I didn't even know why I had reacted so strongly.

My cheeks darkened and my gaze immediately dropped to the floor, "Uh, sorry." Wow, that sounded lame. "I… I don't know what came over me." I tried again. Zoe still looked bewildered. Guess there really isn't any way out of this… I chuckled nervously, forcing my eyes to lock onto the tips of her eyelashes as I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes, a defensive pretence of eye-contact, "Let's get something to eat. After that we'll deal more with the mirror, okay?"

Zoe did NOT look impressed as she folded her arms stubbornly, her lips pressing together and an eyebrow rose. Yep, definitely not going for it.

"Please?" I pleaded, my voice soft. I really didn't want to think about the mirror or last night right now so the request was completely heartfelt. I needed her to understand that I just wasn't ready yet.

Ready for what? I wasn't completely sure.

She sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly as she knew wasn't going to get anywhere by pushing it. Her features relaxed but I still noticed the concern hidden by the smile she gave me, "Alright." She relented.

I smiled in gratitude, noticing that it wasn't for the first time that morn- I mean afternoon. I released the tense posture I hadn't realised I had been holding, my muscles relaxing, "Thanks again, Zoe."

I was glad that she seemed to have a soft spot for me when I was feeling insecure…

On the way downstairs she lightly hit me upside the head, "But this conversation isn't over!" she firmly reminded me.

… Sometimes, anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: I had originally wanted the original second chapter (this chapter) to switch to Kouji and so delve more into his side of the story, but then I realised that I actually sucked at writing Kouji's POV, so I wrote it in Takuya's POV (which I actually hated anyway). Not nearly as 'in depth' as I would've liked... But better than what WOULD have been written (trust me I started writing the Kouji's POV version and it epically failed!). Yeah, so this chapter is more of a build-up and doesn't actually have much in it; mostly just establishing some stuff.<p>

The 'friendship' between Kouji and Takuya is reminiscent of their early-mid relationship in Frontier, but obviously due to different circumstances and what not, it's slightly different.

Also I believe an explanation for Zoe being Kouichi's (seemingly only) friend is in order: I liked the way she acted around Kouichi near the end of the series and thought of her as the one he trusted the most (barring Kouji), so I incorporated it into this fic.

Also, I'm trying my best, but I think the only reason this story will get updated once a month (yes, you heard me, I'm going to update this once a month at least) is that instead of being super-strict with my writing I'm just going to go-with-the-flow; generally this makes it easier and more fun to write. Any suggestions are welcome and all questions will be answered. Also feel free to point out any mistakes. Reviews make me happy and flames are used to fuel my love of warmth. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Asarikou-chan and Immortal Fallen Radiance for your reviews and really helpful constructive criticism! Also thanks to MEAM-neko n.n for your review!

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**Kouji's POV**

Things had gotten remarkably worse for the country of Cydar; my country. Strange demons and creatures of nightmares seeped in through the cracks of mountains, rivers, forests and even cities. The whole kingdom was in a state of war against an enemy we knew little about. And my father still has the audacity to assign a 'personal guard' to me.

Part of me understands his situation, as the crown prince my survival could prove to be vital in the upcoming battles. The other part is more than upset.

My guard's name is Kanbara Takuya, a boy the same age as me and a commoner. A would-be insult if a war wasn't devastating my home.

Now normally the idea of a mere commoner protecting nobility (and especially royalty) would be completely unheard of, but these were desperate times and our army needed all strong and able men to protect the people of Cydar. And the only reason Takuya qualifies even now with his age, is due to his aptitude.

His 'magical' aptitude as most call it.

Though, as far as I know, it's actually a form of spiritual aptitude. Magical aptitude is actually the wrong term.

I had met Takuya a few years ago while hunting in a forest the day the attacks began. I had inadvertently managed to lose my guard in all the commotion of several strange creatures suddenly springing up from behind several bushes and was wandering around lost. Takuya, a simple commoner who had just been wandering around the forest out of pure luck found me just as more creatures burst into the clearing we were in. Unfortunately, what little aptitude I possessed at the time could only create a single point of light the size of my cuticle and I was greatly outmatched. But Takuya became enraged at the 'horribly unfair' fight and jumped to my defence, not knowing a thing about me. And that rage, that anger, which burned in his soul suddenly manifested itself as a roar of fire and heat; burning several of the creatures to charred crisps and dishing out third degree burns. The rest of the creatures fled just before my guard found me.

Takuya had no idea how he'd done that. It was the first time ever he'd ever managed to use the spiritual power he hadn't even known he had possessed.

And of course, at the time, I hated him for it. Although my powers had much more potential than the brunet's, all I could do was be a good substitute for a torch. It annoyed me, because I knew that if push came to shove, I'd be able to handle the situation myself; I hated being in debt.

Spiritual powers such as Takuya's were rare, but heavily depended on the user ability to utilise it.

His powers, the rush of heat and fire that burned as strongly as the sun, stemmed from rage and anger and later, through vigorous training, from his fierce determination.

My powers, the cherished ability to shed light upon the darkness and even solidify it to create a blade of bolt of solid white, light, came from someplace unknown. My ability was different than most in that way as, although tied to my emotions, did not outwardly depend on them…

I groaned and pushed myself up against the tree I had been sitting against, forcing myself into a standing position. The ground underneath the sakura tree had grown uncomfortable from an hour of silent thinking and contemplation. I allowed a small quirk of a smile to form in the corner of my mouth, glad that Takuya had been busy with inspection for the whole day today. I honestly didn't find him really irritating, but peace and quiet were hard to come by sometimes.

My thoughts idly wandered towards yesterday, when I had told him about the voice which had whispered to me in my dreams. A low echo that was becoming more and more frequent…

A shimmer of a mirror's surface; its face bright and shiny, but its depths murky and dark… So dark that no matter how much light I shone upon it, its contents remained shrouded in mystery…

Takuya had just been out of luck when he had confronted me about the mirrors, and because I really didn't want anyone to find out about my weird dreams, he ended up cleaning them for me. Really, he asked for it by constantly bugging me yesterday.

Besides with how few people were around the palace, I'd figured that someone had to have pity on the poor servants.

I yawned and stretched, before freezing, a sudden thought jarring me into musings. The voice… His voice… Ever since I've heard it echo in my dreams, whisper to my thoughts in the middle of the day… My light has grown stronger.

I frowned. He had asked me who I was, but a much better question was what he why he wanted to know. My frown deepened into a scowl, "You ask me who I am, yet you are the one who hides like a coward in the dark." For all I knew, my light gained strength was a warning: This is an adept of the dark. Do not trust.

Do not trust the feeling of need in the voice's tenor. Do not believe the insecurity of his question. Do not fall for his seeming innocence. Do not listen to that unseen voice, so much like mine except it was a few octaves deeper. Shove away the feeling like it's whispers were meant just for me…

I took one last look at the sakura tree's petals which fell as if in slow motion, "I am Kouji Minamoto." I said, my voice filled with conviction, "Prince of Cydar and wielder of the pure, cleansing power of light. And no mere whisper in the dark will shake me from my cause." And with that I strode towards the palace, intent of training another hour with my inner (and soon outer) light.

**Kouichi's POV**

It was the middle of the night a few days later, and I found myself standing in front of the mirror alongside Izumi. The large mirror was still covered, and I hadn't looked at since my collapse even though I knew I should have, having not felt up to it. A boy my senior by one year sat on the bed behind us. Apparently he was called Jupei and was Izumi's friend who came to help at her request. I wasn't comfortable with him being there, especially at this time of night, but Izumi has a way of getting her way when she's worried. And what happened that night definitely worried her. Junpei had a sturdy frame and medium brown hair that spiked upwards. He wore a blue jumpsuit that had bright yellow trimmings as well a sceptical expression underneath two brown orbs.

I couldn't blame him for that though, as Izumi had told him she thought my mirror was haunted.

As in: by a ghost.

Even after everything that happened the night of my collapse, it was still hard not to push that theory aside. The boy, mirror-me, just didn't seem like an apparition. He seemed too real, and far too similar to myself. He was a reflection. All the events of that strange night might have just been my imagination. Yet I couldn't help but remember that I had sensed (another word that others wouldn't believe, perhaps even more than 'ghost') emotions from him that I was devoid of at the time. Was that because he was simply more than just a simple reflection of my image and therefore also a reflection of my emotions, my deeper self and feelings? Was I reading too much into it? I could have been imagining things… The longer we stood there, the more my doubts grew. Like a solar eclipse that slowly blotted out the light of the sun.

I finally broke the tension when midnight rolled around by gently pulling the cover of the mirror off.

There was an expectant hush from the two visitors. I stared at the raven-haired boy in my mirror and he stared back. I was surprised that his hair style, the one so different from my own, hadn't reverted back to my shorter bangs. I remained frozen, feeling like I had broken some kind of unspoken taboo by not being alone. Like allowing Izumi (and her friend) to gaze upon the reflective glass had twisted some promise made a lifetime ago…

A soft voice, edged by weakness spoke in my mind, "Never reveal it, Kouichi…" it warned with the tenor of a woman. Her tone quivering, scared and worried seemed to strike a chord in my mind… Like I knew her voice…

"Hate to break it to ya, Izumi, but I don't see any signs of supernatural activity." Junpei's firm voice cut through the ghostly voice, which I felt was a memory from so long ago that it had managed to slip the tendrils of my memory for so long.

Mirror-me seemed pissed and agitated, and I swore his eyes briefly glared at Junpei, breaking our stare.

I turned the slightest degree to look over at the sceptical older boy, "Look closer at my reflection." I said, my voice quiet, but loud enough to hear clearly.

He grunted and hopped off of the bed, coming over and standing beside Izumi. 'Subtle, Junpei' I thought sarcastically, but with the tiniest of a smile on my lips; it was obvious from the way he glanced at the blonde beside me that he had more than 'just friends' feelings for her. I actually felt sorry for the brunet as it seemed that was the only way she felt about him.

While Izumi continued to scrutinise the mirror unnervingly silently, Junpei was leaning closer, brown eyes boring into my reflection. I resisted the urge to shift while my discomfort grew, my eyes shyly avoiding his gaze. Strange how in the presence of people I didn't know I could suddenly be as timid as a pet rabbit with a new owner. He finally stretched back, "Yeah, you're a real looker. Anything else?" he asked dryly, rolling his eyes.

I blinked in surprise; that was not the reaction I was hoping for. I frowned and turned to Izumi in hopes that she actually noticed the small differences between the two of us. It took a few minutes, but she finally noticed my hopeful gaze, and turned sharply, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "You see it?" I asked hopefully, nervously wringing the cloth in my hands.

Instead of allying my fears of going crazy she shot me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, Kouichi." She sighed, "But all I see is a normal reflection."

My hopes immediately shattered and my heart sank; I had been imagining things after all. I numbly dropped the mirror's cloth and it fell silently to the floor. I shut my eyes tight as if it could change the fact they couldn't see him the way I did; I didn't want to lose my mind… I couldn't do that to mom…

My throat tight, I nodded and placed my hand on the mirror, feeling the chill of the cold glass. I didn't understand why I had felt so strongly about the mirror. I felt my heart ache almost as if they had betrayed… something important. My eyes started to sting, as I was once again confronted with vague feelings that I somehow possessed which had no clear reason behind them. I bitterly heard Junpei figure out that investigating the mirror wasn't Izumi's idea, but he nonetheless reassured her that I 'must have been dreaming'. It was fine for him as long as the blonde wasn't crazy… It was apparently perfectly fine if I lost it. Sorrow tugged at my heart and my fingers griped the mirror pane a fraction more. I moved closer to the mirror, my dark eyes locking onto his again. His eyes were so intense tonight…

They were eyes used to the harsh reality of the world, yet tried to hide a deep-seated compassion with a fierce coldness. Eyes which were tired and frustrated and angry. Eyes which wanted to lash out, but remained still through the firmest of control. And underneath it all, a sadness that tore at the reflection's soul. My reflection: A soul like mine. I pressed my other hand against the glass which no longer seemed cold, moving closer to him, the voices of Izumi and Junpei fading until they were mere whispers. 'Who are you?' I wondered, sharing the boy's pain. He was so lost, so fed up with the world... 'Where is your happiness? Where is your smile?' I wondered. It hurt me for him to hurt, even though I was already hurting. It actually HURT me… It felt as if my head was splitting apart and heart was being crushed... The pain suddenly became much more physical.

I screamed and held my head firmly in my hands, my body crumpling to the floor. I screamed louder, and scrabbled at my head as pain exploded behind my eyeballs, the image of his eyes seared into my memory.

'WHO ARE YOU!' I mentally screamed, anguish spreading throughout my body.

The voices of Izumi and Junpei had completely vanished by now.

"Who are you?.." I whimpered between screams, hating then fact I didn't know. Despising the fact I couldn't remember my own… My own what? My thoughts scattered completely as a fresh wave of pain jarred into my body from an unknown source.

'Give in to the darkness, Kouichi.' A deep voice, its voice sweet like honey whispered in my head, 'It will free you from your pain.'

And then I was gone.

AN: I hope that this chapter is making things more interesting. I'm not sure how well Kouji's POV turned out, but I felt I needed to expand on his side a little more. Typically I'd prefer Kouichi, Izumi or Junpei over his POV, due to liking writing people who learn with the reader instead of people who have to give background or other important information more.

I've noticed is that it seems like I introduce a new (well to the story) character every chapter. I assure you that this is unintentional. Also I figured Izumi would want someone there with her in case something happened and, after a lot of consideration, asked Junpei (who even in this fic has the hots for her) to come along. Being the responsible, older kid (who still has a crush) he decided to agree.

You know the drill: review and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I feel so horrible, leaving this story for about… HALF A YEAR?! T.T. I epic fail.**

**It's not that I forgot about it either, but college is being a pain in the butt right now and I have no access to the internet normally… I know it's no excuse, but at least this story is still being worked on.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Moonsmile-chan, PurpleMoonlitWolf, and Asarikou-chan for the awesome reviews!**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**Izumi's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief when the screams died down and Junpei finally got Kouichi back into his bed. I had nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly freaked out… The screams still echoed softly in the back of my head. I turned to Junpei, who had a 'freaked out but concerned' expression, "Thanks, Junpei." I said softly, as if speaking any louder would wake the dark-haired boy on the bed. Even now he seemed to be having a nightmare, his eyes fluttering behind its lids and his face seemingly paler than before. He looked almost as if he was sick the way he weakly tossed his head back and forth, beaded sweat on his forehead.

I bit my lip and, unable to look at him in such pain, turned my head away from the bed to face Junpei.

He gave me a comforting smile and gently placed one of his hands on one of my quivering shoulders, "Hey, it's okay, Z." He said in a gentle tone that surprised me, using the 'z' in my name 'Izumi' to create a nickname for me, his expression comforting as well.

My eyes stung as tears filled them. With what happened to my closet friend, I thought Junpei would have had no idea how much I needed a good friend right now, but I guess he did because the next thing I knew I had flung myself into his waiting arms and began to sob into one of his strong shoulders.

I couldn't believe what had happened. I couldn't believe that I had missed the signs that said that something was seriously wrong with Kouichi. Was I that bad of a friend? Was I so desperate for the one true friend I had managed to get, that I chose to ignore the warnings? That I would unwittingly endanger his life, knowing what he goes through with his mother?

I buried my head deeper into the brunet's form, "I-I'm s-so sor-s-sorry." I choked out, hot tears sting my eyes and streaming down my cheeks, "I-I… s-sorry."

There was a comforting circular motion on my back, as Junpei whispered words of comfort. He was such a good friend… Unlike me.

I sobbed harder, my breath hitching every few seconds.

How long have you been suffering from your breaking mind, Kouichi?

How long has it been since you've been suffering so?

How long has it been since this false mirror dream began to consume your sane thoughts?

I cried for what seemed like an hour, unable to say anything comprehensible and holding onto Junpei like a lifeline.

When I finally lifted my heavy head from Junpei's now-moist shoulder, I was sure I looked like something out of a horror movie. I was pleasantly surprised when he smiled at me as if I was the most beautiful angel to grace the earth, "You okay, Z?" he asked, using the nickname for me which was quickly becoming familiar, his voice laced with concern.

I nodded numbly and forced my eyes back to Kouichi's shivering form.

He looked horrible and was still having that nightmare, vulnerable lips parted slightly, his expression gravely pained.

"We should tell his mom." Junpei said, noting my gaze and moving away from me, leaving me cold from the lack of his body heat.

I shook my head, my blonde locks flicking into my face briefly, "No." I said hoarsely, throat scratchy from my tear-fest, "I know Kouichi. And I know he could be dying on the kitchen floor and not want to bother her." I paused to readjust the lavender hat on my head so my hair would stay in place properly. I continued in a steadier voice "She does so much for him and her health hasn't been the best lately. She takes extra shifts at her job and Kouichi even pitches in by taking two part-time jobs… Even then they barely make ends meet." I sadly noted the shocked look in the older boy's eyes, "… Besides, I'm not sure she can do anything anyway."

He looked at me questionly, "Why not?"

I sighed and bit my lip. I looked at the closed curtains, noting the light hidden by the dark blue seemed to have gotten brighter.

"Izumi?" Junpei asked and I could see the worry form on his face without even looking.

I drew in a deep breath, "You saw him, Junpei. He freaked out from nothing. It…" I hesitated, but steeled myself and finished what I was going to say, "It might all be in his head."

I looked at the brunet as he drew in a sharp breath.

A thoughtful look crossed the boy's face, his chocolate eyes turned towards Kouichi.

After several minutes he turned back to me, a look of realization and determination smouldering in his eyes, "Izumi?" he said, needing to gain my attention.

I easily gave it "Yeah, Junpei?" I asked, shooting the older boy a quizzical look. I pursed my lips together, wondering what idea he had thought up. Whatever it was I hoped it would help Kouichi.

"I'm going to destroy that mirror." He said with conviction, his chocolate eyes determined.

"What?!" I cried in shock, alarmed, "Junpei, what if it WASN'T just him and the mirror really is possessed?"

Junpei gave me a sad smile, "I thought about that. Listen, Z." He began, holding an index finger up, "If it IS the mirror then breaking it should release whatever hold it has on him... And even if he really is a nut case, he'll believe that he'd be 'free' that way anyway."

My mouth dropped open and my green eyes widened, "JUNPEI! He's NOT a nut case!" I cried, upset with him for even suggesting it, even though I knew in the back of my mind that I had been thinking that mere minutes ago.

Junpei almost stepped backwards in shock, one of his arms moving up to his chest, a shocked expression on his face. I shook with anger, but he still recovered after a minute or two, "Listen, Izumi, he screamed at a mirror for no reason. That's not something a sane person would do! And remember, on the (very) off-chance, that the mirror IS cursed or haunted or whatever, this probably would 'break the spell'." He retorted, seeming so sure of himself that I almost couldn't believe this was the same boy I approached earlier whose voice had quivered at the mention of ghosts.

I then remembered how Kouichi had been nothing short of terrified to allow the mirror to see the light of day. I wasn't sure at all about this, but it was the only solution that presented itself…

"Okay, Junpei." I eventually sighed and walked over to the curtains, drawing them open in a single fluid motion.

The boy walked over to the desk and picked up the largest paperweight he could find, which as it so happens it was a medium sized stone (Kouichi didn't have money for actual paperweights, but ordinary rocks were free), and turned to face the mirror.

Junpei shifted his shoulders, giving them a brief roll, and dropped into a crude imitation of a baseball pitcher, "Here goes nothing…" he mumbled as he threw the stone towards the glass as hard as he could.

It was only as the rock was rocketing towards the mirror, whistling through the air, that I realised something horrific…

The mirror wasn't showing any reflections, but rather a twisted haze of dark purples and blacks swirling in a disorientating, chaotic pattern.

"No! JUNPEI!" I screamed as I tried to swipe the stone out of thin air, not wanting to know what would happen if the mirror broke. Especially if that horror was released.

My fingertips briefly brushed against the stone, the feeling of smooth rock gracing them, just moments before it hit the glass with a loud, sickening crack.

A large crack immediately formed, and started to grow like a tumour, the loud cracking like deafening thunder.

And then, with a suddenly sharp twinkling, the mirror shattered… And all hell broke loose.

Junpei screamed as a flood of darkness, so tangible it seemed like condensed liquid but with a mind of its own, burst forth from the crack, the mirror exploding outwards into a million pieces.

I shrieked as I felt myself pelted with glass shards, horror welling up in my chest as the pieces tore at my clothes and exposed skin.

And Kouichi… Kouichi screamed as if he was being torn apart.

'Kouichi… I'm sorry I ever doubted you.' I thought in despair as the darkness smothered us, muffling our screams.

I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole… Maybe I was, but I never got the chance to find out as I gasped for air, my vision blurring.

No one can survive without air.

A fact that hadn't escaped me when I fell unconscious.

**AN: Ever notice how all my chapters seem to end with 'and so-and-so fell unconscious'? Believe me that's totally a coincidence! I'm dead serious! Anyway, I'm fairly certain that next chapter won't end like that.**

**Also, this chapter marks the first chapter that isn't told through Kouichi's eyes at some point. It's a shame because I think I'm worse at Izumi than him (but loads better than Kouji [though I'm really glad some people think I'm decent/good at it]), but I couldn't exactly use Kouichi again for two reasons: One, I felt I was overusing his POV, and Two, I didn't want to skip this scene as I thought it would probably be important later.**

**Yeah, so the real story with all its twists and interesting events (which I haven't planned yet, and don't plan on planning it either) will probably (hopefully) start happening soon.**

**Reviews are an**** author's**** best friend while flames will be used to warm my toes! All questions asked will be answered and all suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
